Kirby
Kirby was a Star Warrior who served from the Rise of the Empire era until his death in 2,430GSY. After the collapse of the Star Warrior Order, he was one of the founder of the New Star Warrior Order. Born to Taylor and Aoi, the older brother of Amy and is later the husband of Tori and the father of Krista and Tay. After the foundation of the New Order, Kirby was elected the Star Warrior Grand Master. He gained famed during the Ruffian War when he was promoted to a Commander. With his skills of leadership, he was able to lead many battles to victory. Biography Early Life Kirby was born in 2,500 GSY on the planet Super Star. Moments after his birth, Kirby was kidnapped by a mysterious masked man. Revealing himself to be a Dark Knight, the Star Warrior Order declared war on the Dark Knights. In an attempt to kill the baby, he was stopped and casted away by Kirby's father Aoi. Empire War(2,500-2,485 GSY) Nightmares Invasion Duel against Marx After Kirby learned basic combat, he was confronted by Marx, his Combat classmate. The two battled in the plains near the Fountain of Dreams. After a long battle, Kirby finally defeated Marx. Kirby watch as his soul was taken to the Blood Flow. Zero's Invasions Years after the battle against Marx, planet Ripple Star was under attack by Zero-Two. Kirby and K meet Ribbon, a Fairy from Ripple Star, who asked them for help. Kirby went to the Star Warriors to ask them to help defend Ripple Star. After Ribbon made a distress call, the Dark Matters invaded Pop Star. Kirby was to stay with Ribbon to search for the missing Crystal Shards from the Crystal Star. The Dark Matters followed and attacked Kirby, but he was able to defeat them. .]] Kirby, K, and Ribbon were able to find some of the shards that were lost. The Dark Matters were now mostly defeated in Pop Star, but one of them hid in Wispy Woods. Kirby had to fight him in order for Wispy Woods to survive. Once Kirby defeated the Dark Matter, it dropped one of the crystal. After all the Dark Matters were defeated in Pop Star, the Star Warriors assigned Kirby, K and some of the Star Warriors to aid Ribbon in her help. Ribbon insisted on going to Rock Star, where the Dark Matters were headed to. Kirby lead the team towards Rock Star to collect the remaining Crystal Shards. Upon reaching the planet Rock Star, there were already Dark Matters around the area. Kirby split the team to find and destory the commander of the invasion, Pix, on the planet. The Dark Matters hid in the underground caves and then headed towards the ship parked on the planet. Kirby was able to find and defeat Pix, dropping one of the Crystal Shards. After Kirby came back and rejoined the team and headed towards Aqua Star to stop the Dark Matters. Upon reaching Aqua Star, Ribbon found out that they were hiding in the underwater caverns. Kirby, K and Ribbon bravely went into the water to find the Dark Matters hiding. They defeated them, and kept moving onwards. The cavern started to collapse, but Kirby and his team were able to make it through. At the end of the cavern, the Dark Matters ordered Acro to eliminate Kirby. Kirby was able to defeat Acro, asking her to forgive him. Acro forgave Kirby, then he left the planet and headed towards Neo Star. On Neo Star, Kirby, K, and Ribbon followed some Dark Matters through the canyon and into the volcano where Magman lives. The Dark Matters tried to stop Kirby, but they failed on doing so. Kirby and his team got to the center of the volcano, where Magman waited. Magman started to attack Kirby and his friends, wounding a couple of Star Warriors, but Kirby defeated him, dropping a Crystal Shard. After the defeat of Magman, Kirby and his team headed to Shiver Star. At Shiver Star, Kirby's team discovered a secret labratory beyond the abandoned mall. They went into the lab and found a whole bunch of Dark Matters hiding. The Star Warriors defeated every last one of them and then HR-H appeared. Kirby and K defeated HR-H, but then it turned into HR-E. With the help of some of the Star Warriors, HR-E was also defeated. HR-E dropped a Crystal Shard which Ribbon pick up makeing the Crystal Star a lot bigger. With one more planet to go to, Kirby was eager to head to Ripple Star. Ribbon sat in loneliness, so Kirby came to comfort her telling her that we almost won this war. Ribbon then takes the team to Ripple Star to finish the Dark Matters. When reaching Ripple Star, many faries were in great shock and being held hostage. Kirby and the Star Warriors defeated every Dark Matter in the castle, except one hiding in the queen. When they defeated all but one, a crack in the dimension appeared above the castle. Kirby headed towards the crack when he saw a glimpse of Miracle Matter. Kirby fought Miracle Matter alone. Kirby used its elements againts it which succeded. After defeating Miracle Matter, the last of the Crystal Shards were found. Kirby returned the last shard to Ribbon to complete the Crystal Star. When she applied it to the crystal, the Dark Matter hiding in the queen broke out and headed towards the black cloud forming above Ripple Star. Soon, it turned into the legendary Final Star. Kirby knew he had to face Zero Two alone, but Ribbon insisted on helping. With K and the other Star Warriors left on Ripple Star, Kirby and Ribbon headed towards Final Star. Facing Zero Two "Zero... I knew you were here..." *Kirby to Zero Two When Kirby and Ribbon landed on Final Star, Zero Two was waiting in front of them. Kirby had to defeat Zero again, so he angrily attacked him, but failed. Ribbon combined the Crystal Stars powers with Kirby to take him down. With the powerful Crystal Blade, Kirby defeated Zero Two once and for all. Upon his defeat, the planet started to explode. Kirby and Ribbon were able to get off the planet before it exploded. When they returned to Ripple Star, the queen gave Kirby, K and the Star Warriors many medals for saving their planet. Ribbon then gave Kirby a kiss on the cheeks showing her appreciation. After the ceremony, the crew went back home to Pop Star. Ruffian War Meeting Tori In 2,485 GSY, Kirby was assigned as an Lieutenant in the Ruffian War. Noticing a ship arriving in the Star Warrior Training Academy, Kirby went to the landing docks. When the ship landed, Kirby was greeted by 5 more Star Warriors. Among them was Tori who shyly said hello. Amazed by her beauty, Kirby took her in to Meta Knight. Upon hearing that Tori is joining Group 4. Knowing that love was forbidden until the rank of Master, Kirby forcefully showed no interest in Tori, as doing so will get him expelled. The night before the group was sent to Barrowhaven for the war, Kirby asked Tori out to dinner. As an act of friendship, Tori accepted the date. Both knowing the Rule of Love, they stated to Meta Knight that it is only friendship. Tori, now knowing of Kirby's interest, frequently talked to him. Battle of Barrowhaven When arriving on Barrowhaven in 2,484 GSY, the group immediately saw the damage done to the planet. The group was stationed in Raven City. At the request of Meta Knight, Kirby was made a commander and was charged with leading the Republic's Naval forces against the Ruffians Fleet in orbit above Barrowhaven. His piloting skills on the Warp Star and his leadership led to a victory. .]] During the fray, a mysterious vessel caught his eye and was drawn from the battle, determining that Elemental Energy was with the pilot, despite Meta Knights suspicions that the fighter was leading him into a trap. He followed the mysterious fighter in a chase through the streets of Raven City. Beneath he slums of the city, Kirby came face to face with the mysterious pilot, the Dark Warrior Hannah Rector, and dueled with her. In the end, Kirby was disarmed by Hannah, but was able to defeat her by taking on of her Fang Blade Swords, and striking her. His strikes caused the street stone beneath her to crumble, and she fell through the ledge into darkness apparently to her death; but would later escape. As he stood victorious, he called out to Meta Knight, knowing that he had won. Battle of Aqua Star Meta Knight temporarily took Shane Victor as an apprentice in addition to Kirby, following the death of Vicor's former master. He and Kirby soon became friends and as a sign of trust, the two temporarily swapped swords. They traveled to the planet of Aqua Star, where they fought against an genetic terrorist. They foiled the terrorists plot that threatened the planet with total destruction. After the battle, Kirby discovered a girl named Jaycee Reneks, who proved to be a user of the Energies. Kirby wished to take him back with them for training, but Meta Knight believed he was too old to start the training. However, Kirby told Jaycee that he would return one day to train him. .]] Battle of Pop Star On the plains world of Pop Star, the Republic and the Ruffians fought; the lines were drawn. During one of the battles, Kirby, Shalor Ura and his apprentice, Jexara, were lost behind enemy lines. Jexara was seriously injured from the battle, and was dying. Kirby tried to revive him using the Energies, but it was to no avail. Jexara died from the fatal wounds. Shalor Ura felt Jexara become one with the Energy Flow. As Kirby and Shalor began to work their way back to their army, they reached a Ruffian station. They began working of finding a way back to their base. Finding a transport that was out of power, Shalor gave Kirby the power cells from his sword to get the transport moving. With that completed, they started to search for weapons to arm themselves. Finishing their search, the two headed back to their base. Upon reaching their base, they hear of the news of Meta Knights disappearance. They gather information out of the captured Ruffian who tells of Meta Knights whereabouts. From the information given, Meta Knight is imprisoned at Barrowhaven. Second Battle of Barrowhaven As Kirby and Shalor made their way into Ruffian Prison of War Camp, they hear alarms go off. Thinking they've blown their cover, the two hide in a storage area. Moments after, they hear gun shots firing in the detention center. Figuring it was only an escape alarm, the two make their way down to the prison center. They quickly find out by the prisoners that a certain warrior in a mask has escaped. Shalor told Kirby to find Meta Knight, as he will stay and free the prisoners. Kirby heads out to the detention center to find his master. As he made his way up the camp, he was stopped by Ruffian Warriors. Kirby tried to escape the warriors, but was then disarmed by the General of the Ruffians. Mistaking Kirby as the escaping prisoner, the General prepared to execute him, but was quickly killed by Meta Knight. To the Ruffian's surprise, the General has died. Meta Knight quickly armed Kirby and the two dealt with the remaining warriors. Luci O'Connor "I can't help but noticed something dark inside her..." *Kirby discussing about Luci to Tori. Months after the Battle of Barrowhaven, Kirby was assigned to train his first apprentice. The Council presented Kirby with a young female Pafu, Luci O'Connor. Kirby sensed an unnatural feeling inside Luci, as he described "Something dark". Presenting the Council of what he sensed, Kirby was overruled and forced to apprentice Luci. Despite his trouble with the Council, Kirby took Luci with great respect. Taking Luci in as his own, he taught her everything he knew about the Energy. Teaching her each element, Kirby noticed of her quick learning. Constructing Luci's Sword constructs her sword.]] In 2,483 GSY, Kirby took Luci to the Cave of Gems in Neo Star to show her how to construct her Sword. As tradition goes, a Star Warrior must chose a gem to put on his or her sword. Finding many types of gems in the cave, Luci chose a Blue Kasstak. After showing Luci what to do with the gem, she was able to complete her first sword. Negotiation at Jexun Mission to Torvak Search for Luci Luci's Promotion Luci's Fall In 2,479 GSY, Kirby felt a great disturbance. Walking through the Hall of Warriors, he sees Luci staring at the statue of Hector. Wondering why she is there, Kirby goes up to her. Sensing a darkness filling the room, Luci went back to her dorm. A few days after, the Star Warrior Academy was attacked. Within minutes, hundreds of Star Warriors were killed under the hands of the Dark Knight Assassins. Kirby battled his way through the Academy to find Tori about to be killed. In rage, he killed the Dark Knights and grabbed Tori. In panic, the two went to search for more Star Warriors, while fighting the Dark Knights at the same time. They were able to find eight more Star Warriors, but was forced to leave the Academy. Moments before the group headed out, Kirby saw a glimpse of Luci, killing the Grand Master. In rage, Kirby attempted to go after her, but was stopped by the other Star Warriors. As Kirby got on the ship, Kirby's eyes meet Luci's, seeing nothing but darkness. Second Warrior Fall (2,479 - 2,470 GSY) Fall of the Order .]] When the attack was issued by the Dark Knights Assassins, Kirby and a handful of Star Warriors narrowly escaped murder at the hands of Luci's army. After recovering from the chaos and massacre at the Academy, the group escaped using a Bounty Hunters ship. Using the ship, Kirby was contacted by Meta Knight, who was away with K Crew. They met on the planet of Valc VII, a cold ice planet located in the Unknown Regions. Discussing of what happened, it was confirmed that the Order has fallen. Meta Knight told of what happened at Salumshalay; the killing of hundreds of Star Warriors. He was able to escape the massacre with K and his crew, taking ten survivors. Waiting out days after the purge started, the group went back to Academy to look for survivors. Great damage has been done to the Academy. Statues ripped from their base, pillars knocked over,and bodies everywhere. They began aiding every body to see if any of them survived, but was at no success. After piling the bodies, Kirby took a torch and burned them. Death of Hydro When the group was about to leave the ruins of the Order, they were stopped by a darkness Kirby was familiar with. To their surprise, Luci revealed herself from the shadows. Proclaiming herself as the Dark Lord Luxi, she tells of her new master, Xanatos. Kirby, knowing Luci is strongly corrupted by the dark side, confronted her. As the remaining Star Warriors prepared to battle Luxi, she pulled out her sword. Kirby, now wondering why she hasn't made a new blade, asked about her sword. In response, Luxi attacked Kirby. Quickly Kirby dodged the attack, but was too slow against Luxi, as she stabbed through Hydro, who was standing next to him. kills Hydro.]] Luxi, smiling as she pierced through Hydro's body, looked at Kirby and escaped, leaving nothing but her former sword. Tori quickly ran towards Hydro, trying all she can to save him, but the damage was too critical. Kirby watched as his teammate's soul was taken to the Energy Flow. Proclaiming that it is too dangerous to stay in Super Star, the remaining Star Warriors went into hiding. Jaycee's Training Now hiding on Oubrax, Kirby sent out a encrypted message to Aqua Star. Desperate for survival, the message called out for Jaycee Reneks to bring supplies and herself making sure no one was following her. Fulfilling the promise Kirby made to her, he immediately began training Jaycee. Informing of her the situation, Jaycee committed herself to what remained of the Order. While training Jaycee, Meta Knight took some of the Star Warriors to look for survivors in exile; staying with Kirby was Tori, K, and Sedric Willaby. Continuing with Jaycee's training, Kirby taught her the basics of each element. Stunned by her strong powers, Kirby told the story of his previous apprentice, of how darkness corrupts everything. Battle of Pop Star In 2,478 GSY, one year after the start of the Fall, the survivors traveled to Pop Star to the Training Academy to look for survivors. They arrived at the academy, only to find it in ruins. Looking upon the remains of the academy, Kirby felt a sudden shudder. Feeling a dark presence near them, Kirby and the Star Warriors drew their weapons. Looking outside, Kirby saw the Imperial Army seizing control of Capu City under the command of Luxi. Shocking to see that the Imperial Army was working for the Dark Knights, he insisted the group to look. They then attempted to leave the academy, until one of the soldiers spotted the Halberd docked in Dock 34. Luxi, know knowing of the Star Warriors presence, looked at the academy and ordered a search. Avoiding murder, the Star Warriors separated and hid, planning on meeting back at the ship rental shop. Luxi, sensing the presence of her old master, called out to Kirby to face her. As a way to buy time for the others, Kirby presented himself before her. Charged against treason, Kirby was to be executed by Luxi. Unwilling to fall before Luxi, Kirby readies his sword. As Luxi orders the soldiers to disarm him, Kirby casts the Kaze Push spell, knocking out the soldiers. Kirby then charges at Luxi, but is repelled back by her Sayoukazo Repel. Knowing he has no chance of beating her alone, Kirby blinds her with Hysteria and is able to get away. Finding the survivors, the group leaves the city stealing a S Type Cruiser C. Entering orbit, the Star Warriors were blocked by the Imperial Naval Fleet. Knowing they cannot allow to be stopped by the Navy, the Star Warriors fought against the fighters. Narrowly escaping capture, the group was able to buy enough time to jump into Hyper Space. Making sure no one was following, the Star Warriors made their way back to Oubrax. Warriors from Druk In 2,477 GSY, the Star Warriors received a message from the planet of Druk. Confirming that there are more survivors, the Druk Warriors came to Oubrak. To Kirby's surprise, the 5 survivors were Knights, surviving on their own after their masters death. Kirby and Meta Knight immediately started working on training them to defend themselves against Luxi's army. Kirby reflected his memories to seeing the Imperial Army working for the Dark Knights. Troubled by the thoughts, he went to Tori for comfort. Telling Kirby that this is what remains of the Order, she tells never to give up. As their relationship gets stronger, Kirby realized that it is also dangerous. Knowing that Luxi aims to destroy everything, Kirby swears to Tori never to let her to. The two kiss for the first time, feeling as if nothing is happening. Knowing that they are at temporal peace, the group relax. Battle of Floria As training progressed, Kirby and Meta Knight travel to the grassy hills of Floria, in search of the Imperial Army's General Soven Lore. Knowing with him dead, the Army will begin to fear the remaining Star Warriors. Thinking about Lore, being one of Kirby's former friends during the Ruffian War, troubled Kirby during the beginning of the mission. Meta Knight, assuring Kirby that he wouldn't think twice about the Star Warriors, eased Kirby enough for him to concentrate fully. Making their way into the base, Kirby spotted some uniform to take. Disguising themselves as part of the army, the two made their way into the Generals Office. Raged to see two soldiers at his presence without permission, he threatened to kill them if they don't leave. Before Lore could attack, Meta Knight silenced him. As they attempted to escape from the facility, the Star Warriors were stopped by Luxi. Assuring them that she has become even more stronger than before, Luxi attacked Meta Knight. As he kept Luxi busy, Kirby defended himself from the soldiers. From the chaos, Kirby was able to sense a shockwave through the air. Turning to see what happened, he saw Luxi pierce her sword through Meta Knight. In rage, Kirby casted the Inferno Blaze, burning the soldiers and luring Luxi away, while keeping Meta Knights body safe. Kirby took the body of Meta Knight and escaped Floria. Meta Knights Funeral After the Battle of Floria, Meta Knight was buried in the Temple of Graves in Oubrax. Being Kirby's former master and a long time friend, he became angry, allowing darkness to reside in him. Tori immediately saw Kirby's anger and comforted him. Allowing her kindness to release Kirby's anger, he became more relaxed. Taking Meta Knight's family symbol, Kirby formed the Warriors of Meta Knight, an organization aimed to end the Purge. Hunt for the Knight Plans In 2,476 GSY, the Warrior of Meta Knight planned to infiltrate the battle station Omega in search for what the Knights are planning. Political Chaos Battle of Ripple Star Ripple Star Massacre Ribbons Death The Twilight Return to Pop Star Second Battle of Pop Star Knight Invasion Jaxen Battle of Vendaxa Battle of Slump Battle of Krazen Jaxen's Death Star Warrior Massacre Star Warrior Exile Meeting on Triplate Invasion of Sheri Exile to Kortak V Marriage to Tori Birth of Krista Meeting on Kortak V Hunt for Luxi Luxi's Defeat Hunt for Xanatos Xanatos and Kirby End of the Purge Start of a New Order Grand Master of the Order Establishment of the Dragon Knights New Brotherhood of Darkness War Battle of Super Star Battle of Grandel Battle of Drogo Battle of Hok Venn War Battle of Rock Star Battle of Venn Battle of Pop Star Battle of Kus'ma Battle of Rayno Battle of Desxt Battle of Bestine Battle of Harlock Second Battle of Venn Second Battle of Pop Star Second Battle of Bestine Death of his Love ''"Kirby... I love you..." "Tori... I love you too." *Tori and Kirby. During the Second Battle of Bestine in 2,453 GSY, Tori was assassinated by Rellik. Once Kirby heard of this news, he went to Bestine to look for her. Kirby took her to K Crew's ship where medic treated her. Her wounds were too great, as she is unable to live any longer. Kirby took Tori to the Temple of Forgotten Dreams in Super Star where her spirit passed on within the Energy Flow. At her funeral, Kirby gave up his K-I Sword and thanked Tori for a life worth living. Even though Kirby is strong, he still suffered for the loss of his wife. Battle of Super Star Third Battle of Venn Alpha and Omega War Battle of Duplux Battle of Senio Battle of Rexito Battle of Rock Star Battle of Lestn'do Battle of Ketl Second Knight Civil War Battle of Hok U's Death Second Battle of Hok Deja Crisis Battle of Bopd'xe Battle of Lustex Battle of Deja Death "It's time that I join Tori." "We'll miss you, Kirby." *Kirby to K. After the Deja Crisis, Kirby went into exile on Pop Star. He went back to his original home in Cappy Town. On 2,430 GSY, Kirby was buried next to his wife in the Temple of Forgotten Dreams on Super Star. At his funeral, visions of Kirby, Tori, and all his friends appeared over Central City. Legacy Romances and Relationships Tori Abilities "He's stronger than Meta Knight...?" *Zekk about Kirby. Sword Kirby has mastered the basics of combat with a sword. Category:Character Category:Star Warrior Category:Main Character